


Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough II

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Series: Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough [2]
Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bub Kink, Diapers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Underage, Loss of Bladder Control (briefly), M/M, My greatest invention, Oooo let's close with a signature, Oop, RIP, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sounding, Uhh that's it for tags, Uhhh any more tags?, Uhhh you guessed it again more underage shit, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, emotional/psychological manipulation, i don't think so, older man/younger boy, other than the Bart/Max/White Lightning tag haha, you guys know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "...What did I tell yah would happen if yah messed up? Even once?"Bart flinched at the usage of the phrase "messed up," and Max felt his lips curl, knowing how Bart was so eager to please, mentally attacking himself whenever he was deemed as "bad."Wally had unknowingly programmed that response into his brain, accidentally helping him use his cousin.But that mentality made Bart so much easier to control, made it easier to get him to relax into the role of Max's little boy that was nothing but an empty head and a full hole.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Series: Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178582
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DLdaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLdaddy/gifts).



> Loose continuation of the last Porcelain Dolls fic! Please read the tags before you read :D

"U-Uncle Max?"

Max sat up in bed, and he looked around until his eyes fell on the small boy standing in his doorway, and he felt his eyes soften, Bart trembling a little.

"What's it, Bub?"

"I– I couldn'– it hurt, an'–"

Bart started to sob, and Max stood up, making sure to be quiet so that Helen didn't hear them as he made his way to Bart and gently ushered the boy into his room, locking the door behind him before he turned on the light.

Max's eyes widened when he saw the wet patch on Bart's oversized sleep shirt, the boy crying pathetically, and Max helped Bart lift his shirt up so that his boy was only in his socks, a whimper leaving pink bow lips. 

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the state of Bart's little cock, the poor thing red and irritated and Bart's new sound jutting out of his urethra uncomfortably.

"What happened, boy?"

Ever since Bart had started to get too used to the previous sounds, Max had decided to take it a step further and start using sounds that plugged up Bart's bladder. 

Bart took it perfectly fine, but he easily got antsy, his tiny bladder proportional with this tiny body and therefore could be filled up most faster, even despite his speedster metabolism.  
Maybe even because of that. 

Max had started controlling, via the sound, when Bart could use the bathroom. 

Only he could comfortably take it out, and usually, as soon as he did so, Bart immediately urinated that way.

The sound now acted as a dam that held back Bart's urine until Max took it out, and as a result, Bart's bladder control was completely shot. 

Max bet that without the sound, Bart would be constantly wetting himself, his bladder now a weak muscle that wasn't able to hold its contents anymore.

So Bart would usually be forced to hold it until Mad decided to let him go, another way to control his sweet little Bub.

It seemed as if Bart had taken it out himself, either due to discomfort or because of the need to relieve himself, and had hastily shoved it back in to hide his error.

"I– I had to go. 'M sorry, Uncle Max. I– I had ta go so bad, an'– an' I took it out an' I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time, so I– I went and tried to put the sound back in."

His boy's little chest was heaving, and Max tutted, rubbing Bart's little belly.

"And yah went? As soon as yah took it out?"  
Max asked, and Bart nervously lifted a hand to his face, already knowing the drill.

Max licked his boy's long, but still so tiny, fingers, and his eyes darkened as he tasted urine, Bart's hand shaking.

"S-Some o' it came out while I t-took it out, Uncle Max. 'M s-sorry."

"I know yah sorry, Bub, but I can't have yah keep wetting yourself. What did I tell yah would happen if yah messed up? Even once?"

Bart flinched at the usage of the phrase "messed up," and Max felt his lips curl, knowing how Bart was so eager to please, mentally attacking himself whenever he was deemed as "bad." 

Wally had unknowingly programmed that response into his brain, accidentally helping him use his cousin.

But that mentality made Bart so much easier to control, made it easier to get him to relax into the role of Max's little boy that was nothing but an empty head and a full hole. 

"Yah– yah said that y-yah would put a diaper on me."

"Yes, I did. Now yah go wash up and I'll grab them."

"W-Will I hafta wear th-the sound? If I'm in a–"

Bart choked at the word, and Max gravely shook his head, the small boy letting out a whimper-gasp in surprise.

"Y-Yah mean, I don't need to wear the sound if I wear a...if I wear it?"

"Yes. But that means that yah can't use the bathroom anymore."

"Y-Yah mean...I have to use it? Like...?"

"Yes."

That made Bart whimper, and Max gently smoothed a hand down Bart's naked back, the small boy's socked feet immediately rising to their balls so that he could step on Max's feet to hesitantly kiss him. 

Max pressed Bart into his chest, his boy's soaked body getting held to his, and Max relished in Bart's whine as the sound was jostled. 

Max broke the hesitant kiss, and he picked Bart up, carrying him into the bathroom.

Max carried Bart more often now as a way to stop him from walking, from running, and Max couldn't wait for the day that Bart trusted him enough to allow Max to restrain his legs. 

In the mean time, however, Max was working on buying a new house for him in Bart, Gar away from the town. 

He wanted to keep Bart as isolated as possible to help him better adjust to his new life as Max's sweet Bub.

Sure, he was only in the beginning stages of his plan, even after a year, but he knew that after this, things would speed up.

It had to.

Bart wasn't getting any younger, and already, Max could see the leanness in his boy's body, his fingers long and his body growing more muscular with each day spent as Impulse, despite Max majorly reducing his time on the street. 

Thankfully, no one had ever called or asked why Bart wasn't present. 

That was the good thing about grooming Bart; no one cared enough about him to ever look into his absence. 

Max set Bart down in the bathroom, and he made Bart walk to the toilet, the small boy whimpering as Max lifted up the lid and took the sound out of him, piss pouring out of Bart's ruined bladder uncontrollably as the boy cried in embarrassment and shame. 

"It's alright, Bub. Yah doing so good for me, just lettin' go. Don' think about it, just be a good boy for meh."

Max soothed, pressing a hand to Bart's belly, right on his bladder and urging the last of it out of him. 

"There we go. Now yah stay there; you can't hold it long 'nough anymore, can yah?"

Max taunted as he grabbed a diaper, Bart thin and small enough to easily fit into a child's one, mostly because Max had started to feed him less so that he wouldn't grow as quickly and could better stave off the start of puberty, but still, Bart was naturally that thin and small. 

He couldn't help the purr of delight that left his mouth as he turned Bart around, big yellow eyes watery and filled with tears as he silently cried.

"What's wrong, Bub? Aren't yah happy?"

That roused a weak nod from Bart, but Max knew that he was lying. 

He could imagine how Bart felt, ashamed and instantly quieted as even more of his independence was ripped away, forcing him to became even more dependent and reliant on Max.

It made him almost salivate, the thought of controlling his boy so beautifully. 

"C'mon, to bed."

"B-But– I– thought we were done?"

"Not yet, Bub. I hafta fill up yah diaper first."

Max promised, and he picked Bart up again, the boy forced to comply or risk being dragged as Max carried him back into his his bedroom and settled him on the bed.

Max had taken another diaper with him, as he would have to ruin this one to actually fuck Bart. 

He stood and picked up scissors, and he pushed Bart up so that he was on his knees, little face buried into the covers in the standard face-down, ass-up position.

He needed to be careful, as any wrong move would result in not being able to fuck Bart for weeks.

That, or Bart would be in a lot of pain.

And Max needed his boy to be content in order to properly condition him.

"Stay still."

Bart didn't need to be told twice, and Max patted his thigh in reward before he cut a hole right where Bart's hole was, letting him see the small muscle through the diaper. 

Besides, the diaper would be useful in this instance, too, as Bart couldn't contract his bladder to keep from wetting himself, not to mention how precome —or come, if Bart was able to orgasm tonight— wouldn't wreck the bed. 

Max hated going to sleep wet, unless it was in Bart's hole, surrounded by his own come. 

"That's it, boy. Good Bub."

Max praised, and he slicked his fingers with the numbing lube Bart preferred, as he was so small that it was nearly impossible not to hurt him, so that he didn't feel pain. 

"Tha's it. Good boy."

Sometimes, it amazing Max how quickly his fingers went in, how easy it was to loosen Bart up.

The lube was a lifesaver, because all Max heard was a few short whimpers before Bart jerked as Max rubbed his prostate, Bart's shoulders already trembling.

"Don' even try to hold it, Bub. Let go, just like I taught yah. Or do yah want the sound back in?"  
"N-No, Uncle Max. 'M s-sorry."

"Good. Then just let go for meh, baby boy. C'mon, be good."

And just like that, the diaper was a little fuller, Bart whining pitifully as he rapidly hardened while Max rubbed his prostate, precome immediately starting to drip from Bart's little dick.

"That's it. Yah see how nice it is when yah just listen, Bub?"

"Y-Yes, U-Uncle Max. Puh-lease don't."  
"Puh-lease don't what?"

"I– I don't what yah to...to fuck me with the diaper on. It– I don' like it."

Max sighed, and he pressed a kiss to the small of Bart's back, the tiny boy trembling.

"Bart, Bub, 's either I fuck yah through the diaper or yah ruin the bed. Yah can't hold it no more, and I don' wanna make yah have to lick it up. Trust me, Bub; only I know what's best for yah."

"Okay, Uncle Max."

Bart finally gave in, and Max reveled in his boys submission, and he pulled his fingers from Bart's small hole, leftover lube dripping and further swelling up the diaper.

It made Max's eyes widen with all of the opportunities.

If it absorbed lube...then that mean that Max could better hide his...relationship...with Bart from Helen.

That also meant that he could make Bart sit in his come.

That excited Max even more, and he quickly unbuttoned his pants, already hard and just ready to go at it.

But he had to be careful.

Bart hadn't torn in months, but he didn't want to hurt his boy any more than necessary. 

He had to keep Bart calm and happy to, again, manipulate him. 

And it was so, so easy to do so.  
All Max had to do was show him a little affection and he would bend over backwards in order to earn more of that affection. 

Max gently slid inside of his boy's hole, slowly pushing in inch by inch, and he groaned at the tight heat, Bart crying out beneath him as his prostate was pushed at. 

"Uncle Max! Puh-lease!"

"Shh, Shh, Bub; yah startin' ta get loud again. Just relax an' stay calm. Doesn' hurt, does it?"

"N-Naw, but I– I don't want to be fucked in...with the diaper."

The last part was a whisper, and Max shook his head, petting Bart's covered rump as the boy trembled. 

"Yah'll get used to it, I prah-miss. Just be a good boy and stay still."

Max started to thrust his hips faster, Bart whimpering uselessly under him, and Max came with a low huff, already spent from having to start and stop so quickly multiple times.

He easily pulled out before pressing on the small of Bart's spine to get him to arch his back even more, keeping his seed trapped in Bart's little hole, and Max reached for the new diaper before he quickly took off the old, cut one and replaced it with the new.

Already, Bart was visibly more submissive, cowed by the idea of the diaper being permanent, and Max watched as his seed dripped down into the diaper, Bart's little dick soft for the last ten minutes.

Hell, he had only been hard for a little bit.  
Max easily helped Bart by pulling up the boy's socks and carrying him to his room, Bart quiet and easy to move, and Max pet him again before he laid him down in his bed and tucked him in.

"Remember that I love yah, alright Bub?"

Max murmured, and he saw Bart nod before the boy turned over, unable to look at him.  
Max didn't mind.

A docile Bart was a quiet Bart, and that was all Max needed from him.

It wasn't too much to ask, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a kudos :)


End file.
